Organization Boredom: XIII in RuneScape
by The Lunar Bear
Summary: The original XIII members of the Organization get stranded in RuneScape! See what happens to them! R & R
1. Prologue

Kk, here goes:

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts…

Or RuneScape…

Alrighty then, this brief explanation of the opposite game, for this is the Kingdom Hearts version, is for the people who have not played RuneScape. I'll write it in italics so you can skip to the end of the explaining if you want to.

_Al-__Kharid__ – Desert town, good for crafting ranging armor (leather)._

_Crandor__ – Wild, savage island._

_Falador__ – Mining and __Smithing__ city. Capitol of __Asgarnia_

_Falador__ Mines – Mines under __Fallador_

_Free Area – Everything left over; Largest of the things I'm bothering to explain._

_Karamja__ – Tropical __island__ just off shore; home to many a monkeys_

_Lumbridge__ – City where the dead and __noobs__ go._

_Port __Sarim__ – Port that takes you to __Karamja__, among other islands._

_Sewers – Sewers under __Varrock_

_Stronghold – Area of death; good for melee training._

_Tutorial Island – Island where __noobs__ learn how to play._

_Varrock__ – Capitol of __Misthalin__, country where story takes place._

_Wilderness – Place where players can fight players. Depressing place._

So there you go. By the way, the only difference between this one and the one being posted on RuneScape is that little explanation. In the RuneScape version it's just going to have a list of the Organization members. So yeah.

Btw, RuneScape is an MMPORPG that needs Internet to be used.

Let the insanity begin.

---

_**Prologue**_

---

Many of us here in real life have been said to posses the gift of divinity into the future. I'm more of a past kind of person, personally. And using these powers, I searched into the past of the utterly fake and untrue, and found the very story I'm about to tell you all. Many of us have the power to look into the world of video games and look at never-before-seen parts of these games, that actually happened, but were never told about, because the come from the world of the made-up.

And thus, I introduce: _Organization Boredom: XIII in __RuneScape_

---

Axel walked around Traverse Town, wondering just what the hell he was doing in Traverse Town. Wasn't he supposed to be doing something?

Oh right.

He had to deliver a book of some sort.

Screw it.

After teleporting back to The World That Never Was, he looked around for Demyx, who would hopefully have something better for him to do.

Opening the door to his room, he found it empty. He was about to turn and leave, when he noticed something. Something peculiar for en empty room. Demyx's computer was on, moving, and this was no screen saver. He walked over, and looked at the screen. It seemed to be a game of some sort, _RuneScape_was written along in a corner somewhere on the left.

And there, in the center of all the attention, pathetically and pixel looking, was Demyx.

HI AXEL!

A computer had just talked to him. Well, not really talked, more like sent him a message that had appeared over Demyx's head.

But still, it was utterly creepy, since there was no one typing.

He walked out of the room.

Demyx frowned, but looked around.

He seemed to be in another world of some sort. Well, not another world. Just the world he had opened to play in whenever he got the chance. He was in the middle of Varrock, a city he had meandered through countless times, on his account named "TehWatrR0k3r".

A crowd was forming around him (mainly girls), wondering just how the hell he had gotten his account to look so much like "Demyx, that guy from Kingdom Hearts". Other people, and by this, I mean a lot of girls, who obviously didn't know what they were talking about, just wanted to comment on the obvious little details that he had missed, and why he obviously didn't look like the real Demyx. Which was absurd, because he was the real Demyx, and as such, should look like the real Demyx… Right? But they did have one thing right: he had left his Sitar in his room.

Some of the girls just wanted to hug him.

And then Axel came back into his room. He had no idea how he was staring from inside the computer into the outside world, but he didn't care, as long as he had _some_ tie to the real world.

Coming in behind Axel was another man wearing a black coat. He had short blond hair, and was bored-ly shuffling through a deck of cards.

HI LUXORD!

Luxord stopped his shuffling, and stared at the computer. He walked out of the room. Axel had proven his point; it was safe for the others as well.

Axel just continued staring at the screen. "I told them I wasn't crazy…"

_Hey, hey AXEL!_

The computer was talking to him again. Utterly creepy.

_AXEL!_

Axel ventured a guess: "What…?"

_HI!_

His guess had been right, the computer had heard him. Utterly creepier.

_Axel, hey AXEL!_

"WHAT?!" Axel asked, getting a bit miffed that this computer seemed to be as annoying as Demyx was on occasion.

_Hey Axel, umm… Yeah… could you send me my sitar?_

And now the computer was asking… for its sitar…

_It's right there! Next to the bed, near the bookcase!_

Axel, for some odd reason, followed instructions and look where the computer told him to.

And there, exactly where it said, was Demyx's sitar. Axel picked it up just as the rest of the Organization (Save Xemnas) came into the room, led by Luxord. "Bad Axel!" Some one yelled "Stop touching Demyx's stuff!"

And now the computer was getting him in trouble. Swell.

ZOMG! _It's everyone! Hey look __guys,__ it's everyone else in the Organization!_

Several of the people around Demyx now seemed to want to see where "the rest of the Organization" was. Several, not seeing anyone, called him an idiot.

A woman with long blond hair stepped forward to look at the screen, and even poked Demyx.

Everyone stared at Larxene. "What? I just… I don't know… Demyx, what the hell are you doing in the computer?"

_I'm playing a game! _:D

"No, no, Demyx, what are you doing _in_ the computer?"

_OH! Well, you see, I play this game a lot, and, well, you know how we can all teleport just like, you know, POOF! __and__ here we are? Well, I… well, you know, just wanted to see if I could come in here by teleporting, and guess what? I CAN! So, you know, here I am! _:D

Everyone just stared at the screen, not knowing what to say. A pair of hands grabbed, Larxene, the _only_ woman in the Organization, and hauled her out tha way. And now Saïx stood there, staring at the screen, not believing his own eyes.

_Puppy!_

And then Saïx vanished, and reappeared inside the screen, next to his "master".

The rest of the Organization (save Xemnas) just stared as he was praised, from his awesome entry, to his awesome "costume" that looked just like the "real Saïx's". Saïx just stared at the random people, wondering what to tell them. He decided on nothing.

"Saïx, what are you doing?"

_It looked fun__sue me_

"ME NEXT!" Larxene yelled, and proceeded to teleport into the game.

Many more cheered at the arrival of another Organization member.

"Well, if they love us so much…" Xigbar teleported into the game.

Pretty much everyone else followed suit, either because they had seen a friend go in, or because they didn't want to get left behind.

Lexaeus, Axel, and Zexion, stared at the screen, wondering what was wrong with the other members. "Oy, did you deliver my book?"

The voice was Zexion's.

Axel teleported into the game.

Zexion sighed, taking that as a 'no'. He looked at Lexaeus, "Wanna help me get my book back?"

Lexaeus just stood there, not saying anything, so Zexion teleported into the game.

_Lexaeus__, WAIT!_

Lexaeus did what the message told him, because he had just been about to go into the game, not wanting to be alone.

_Can you get my sitar?_

Sighing, Lexaeus fetched the object. Several of the people around the members of the Organization were now chanting his name, either from recognition of "The Silent Hero" or because they were mistaking him for the only member of the Organization who wasn't present at the moment (Xemnas).

Sighing once more, he teleported into the game.

Several of the people (the ones who had been chanting) cheered his arrival, while others groaned, thinking they had sent the wrong guy.

But the first thing he realized was that when he had teleported into the game, the detail of the place, the people, and the 11 people that had been clad in black coats had changed from crappy and pixel-y, to something that greatly resembled the real world.

"Isn't it great?" Demyx asked? Lexaeus nodded, keeping to his code.

"I'll admit, it's pretty nice." Marluxia said, "But it could do with more flowers, and a-"

A swing of a claymore later, Marluxia was silent once more.

"I'll agree, it's pretty sweet, and the giant crowd of fan girls ain't bad either." Axel said.

"Axel, gimme the book" Zexion said.

"Oh, is it that time already…?" Axel asked. He seemed to have put the rest of the Organization (save Xemnas) between him and Zexion. "I guess it's time to be heading back now…"

"Axel, just gimme my book." He seemed to have stolen a very, _very_ long sword from some random person in their crowd of worshipping fan girls.

"Uh oh…" Axel said.

"What is it?" Luxord, who had just been an interested observer, asked.

"I can't get back…" Axel said.

---

"No, I _don't_ want to subscribe to Sport Illustrated!" Xemnas shouted into the phone in his office. "How did you get this number?"

Instead of staying in the conversation and listening to the answer, he hung up, and returned to his computer. He'd been kicked off the internet.

"Flippin' dial-up…"

---

So? Eh? Watcha think? I was just bored and needed something to pass up the time.

Please review. I like reviews. No flames plz.

Expect more soon.


	2. Chapter I

Mogata: Let's just get to the point.

Lexaeus: Fine.

Mogata: Thanks for all the reviews! For those who submitted signed reviews, we sent back replies (While we typed this?)

Lexaeus: And for those who sent anon. reviews, here you go:

Unknown: I fixed the parts that made sense to fix. And just so you know, I LEFT OUT Edgeville and Rimmington ON PURPOSE, the range of Marluxia's domain extend only to the point where, in the free world's, you can't continue any further because the pipe is members only, thus meaning they are pretty much the VARROCK SEWERS and NOT part of the EDGEVILLE FLIPPIN DUNGEON, and I LIKE calling them the FALADOR MINES!

Mogata: -.-"

Insanitys Wrath: Glad you likey!

Mwa ha ha ha ha: Glad you luv it, and I know that Saïx submitted a signed review in your account, because she doesn't have her own, but Luxy? We posted this story twice. Next time, send a review to Lexy.

Pyromaniaxel: Their weapons, I think, should provide the runes necessary for the members. And maybe they don't WANNA kill each other!

Mogata: Now read on, brave ones!

Lexaeus: Yes. AND REVIEW!

_**Chapter one: Rulings and Divisions**_

A dark, damp, pathetically small room, housing no furniture, was where Saïx now sat, behind a very decrepit looking desk, waiting, somewhat patiently, for what he hoped was a nearly sane meeting. Knowing his colleagues, it probably wasn't going to be.

Axel, Luxord, and Roxas teleported into the room.

"What took you three so long?" Saïx asked.

Axel took up the stand. Oh joy.

"Well, you see, we were on our way here…"

"Just like your stories usually start…"

"FINE! Long ago, in a galaxy far, far away…"

"We're trying to AVOID a law suit here…"

"Well, through a minor technicality, I believe, through possibly unwanted loopholes, Star Wars, by letting MGM make the movie, or by just plain letting their festivities occur in the park, has let anything dealing with Disney, because of Disney's park MGM Studios, should now be able to post anything dealing with Star Wars, and by only using a Disney disclaimer, should hereby preempt all Star Wars related law suits."

"Get to the point…" Saïx said, exasperated.

"Well, you see, we were on our way here"

At this point, Roxas nudged Luxord "Isn't that how he started the first time?" He asked.

"At this point, it's better to just let him continue." Roxas nodded. Made sense.

"When, lo and behold, commoners needed our help!"

Saïx sighed, "You were a day late…" (Saïx didn't, of course, wait in the small office all day. Just thought I should point that out. Would have been pathetically hilarious though.)

"Right-o."

"What. Happened?"

"After helping them, we started walking here again…"

"Right…"

"When… a gasp… what's that! Roxas! YOU'VE FOUND A KEG OF BEER! There was much rejoicing."

"Ah…"

"Much, _much_ rejoicing…"

"I get it. However, next time, make sure you come here first. Now, to business."

Luxord and Roxas smiled, Axel just shrugged.

"We must decide how to divide this land we are now in. Any suggestions?"

Roxas shrugged, while Luxord looked at the map. Axel chose a different tactic.

"I choose EVERYTHING not decided upon!"

Saïx looked a bit perplexed. "Say… what?"

"There's far too much here to be decided upon just us 12 members. I demand everything left out!"

The other three members in the room looked at him. "Well, as we consider what we want, we must remember our requests from our fellow members…"

Axel smiled "As always…"

Saïx withdrew a file (From where?) and pulled out a beautifully laminated, baroque sheet, decorated with a great deal many roses and other assortment of flowers.

It went up in flames after it was clear of its folder.

"Why, Axel, why?" Saïx asked.

"It was Marluxia's, it must be ignored for comical purposes!"

"Don't you care what he thinks of you?"

"Not really, no…"

"Do you hate him?"

"No…"

"Well then, we'll resolve this later… as for now…" He stuck his hand into the folder, "A warning, don't burn this one." Axel shrugged in agreement(?), just as Saïx pulled out another sheet, identical to the first, and placed it on the desk. On the sheet was a red label with the words 'In case Axel burns the first one'.

"He wishes his domain to reside in Falador." Axel _fumed_ inside (PUN! Italicized to increase dramatic effect, not to point out the pun.). "I move against his claim!"

Everyone looked at Luxord. "We haven't even heard Marluxia's reason for wanting Falador."

"But, **I **want Falador!"

"We hear his reason! 'To dress up the radiant garden that can be found therein and make it the most beautiful city in all of this land, increasing the visit-rate and its wealth' Well, I think it's a great-"

Saïx slammed a fist upon the desk. The chattering that had picked up while he read quieted done almost instantly.

"I vote to hear Luxord's reason for wanting that Falimdor-"

"FALADOR"

"Whatever city!" Axel finished.

Luxord perked up, "I have great plans for the city!"

"Can you explain-"

"Marvelous plans!"

"That's not exactly a better reason than-"

"GLORIOUS plans!"

"I vote for Luxord to get Falador!" This time, the voice was Axel's.

Saïx shrugged. Roxas would vote with Axel, it was obvious. He was outnumbered. (It also helped Luxord's cause that Saïx didn't care about Marluxia)

"So… Where would Marluxia's place of residence be?"

"The Sewers!" Axel exclaimed.

"Irony, I like it."

Everybody went through a brief period of laughter.

"Lexaeus requests the mines _under_ Falador. Any objections?"

"Nope"

"Nay"

"Nein"

(Take your pick at who answered what)

"We should also, for added irony here, give Demyx Al-Kharid!"

Saïx frowned. "NO!"

Luxord agreed with Axel. Roxas with Saïx.

"Skip it and come back?"

"Sure, since we're SO divided…" Sarcasm. Nice.

"So far we got Axel for left over areas, Marluxia for the sewers," Everyone laughed again "Lexaeus in the mines under Falador, and Luxord in Falador."

"Roxas, the youngest member, should get Lumbridge, the place of the youngest people in this place." Everyone (else) agreed. It made sense. Roxas, frowning, teleported out of the area.

"So, who's next?"

"Saïx!"

"I demand, because of my affiliation with the moon, the Port of Sarim! Since, you know, tides and stuff…"

"Agreed!"

"Agreed!"

"Let's do Vexen now."

"Varrock!"

"Why?"

"So he can freeze the man-hole and lock Marluxia down there!"

Much more laughter.

"It's mean, and we won't have him do it, but we need someone smart in a major capitol"

"True." Luxord responded.

"Alright, fine!" Axel said.

"Vexen, Lexaeus, Saïx, Axel, Luxord, Marluxia, Roxas, who's next?" Saïx asked.

"Monkey-boy should get monkey-island Karajim, and savage chick should get savage Crandor!"

"Xaldin for _**Karamja**_, and Larxene for Crandor?" Saïx asked.

"Yes, exactly!" Axel responded.

"Alright…" Saïx said.

Luxord smiled and nodded.

"That just leaves Xigbar, Zexion and Demyx…"

"Emo-boy for Wilderness!" Axel shouted!

"He's not emo!" Saïx retorted

"And Demyx for Al-Kharid!" Axel continued.

"NO!" Saïx shouted.

"I agree with Axel!"

"NO!"

"2 to 3! We win!!!"

"NO, NO, NO!!!" Saïx said, teleporting from the room.

There was a brief silence, as Axel and Luxord, not the best of friends, or ever acquaintances, stared around the room. Not much to see there.

"So Xigbar gets Tutorial Island?"

"Agreed!" Luxord said, leaving the room through the whooshing darkness at once.

Axel stared at the map, smiling a gleeful smile at _all_ the left over area, all his to roam around in aimlessly.


End file.
